


'Studying' Sleepover

by princeofotps



Series: Thominewt One Shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Boyfriends, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Manwhore newt, Multi, Showers, Slutty boys, Smut, Thominewt, Threesome - M/M/M, horny boys, manwhore!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho, Newt and Thomas organise a 'studying' sleepover, well at least that's what they call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Studying' Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly smut.

Minho, Newt and Thomas organised to meet at Newt's house after school to study and work on a project together. They're going to get dropped off so they have their clothes and everything with them. They plan to both spend the night and go back to school together tomorrow. 

Teresa looks over to Thomas who's knee is jumping up and down distractingly, “Are you okay?” She asks her brother.

“Huh? Oh, yep I'm fine T, just not keen for this project thats all,” He says trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Teresa's eyebrows crinkle but she doesn't say anything. She just looks over to their mum as she says, “So you must be happy to be partners with Minho and Newt?” She smiles sweetly as they drive around the corner.

Thomas starts to choke on nothing, he blurts out, “Partners? What are you talking about?” With wide eyes. 

“Are you okay sweetie? I meant for your project- you must be glad you weren't put into random groups,” She elaborates looking at him in the mirror with a concerned look. “Oh- yeah, its great,” He says with relief.

“Your face is all red, Teresa pass Thomas your water,” She says as they stop at the traffic lights. He coughs again from embarrassment, he can feel that he's blushing.

“Tom, are you okay?” Teresa asks patting his back. “Um- sorry- I just needed to cough,” Thomas says as his blush deepens. He avoids both of their eyes. 

They keep driving in silence and Thomas tries to keep his thoughts away from what he hopes happens at Newt’s. None of them have been able to kiss or even cuddle or be close to each other, not since they started dating. They've all been busy with school and family things, Minho with basketball and Newt with archery. Thomas doesn't play a sport he doesn't care for them much, but he loves watching his best friends. 

Thinking about Minho's legs when he wears his basketball shorts, or Newt’s arms as he aims his bow, is not a good thing to have on his mind. Especially when he's in the car with his sister and mum. Thomas thanks all the deities that he's close to Newt’s house, he just needs to calm himself before then.

As both Thomas and Minho have come to know Newt's parents are workaholics who are rarely home. The blondes become accustomed to preparing his own meals, getting himself to and from school and things like that. He likes the freedom, his parents don't bother him because as long as his grades stay on point they're happy. But they don't know much about him at all, they probably couldn't even name any of his friends. Even when Thomas, Minho and Newt are rarely ever apart from one another. 

That upsets Thomas because his own family is so close, Teresa get on his nerves but he doesn't know what he'd do without her. His parents are always involved, sometimes too much but it shows him they care. Minho on the other hand has a brother who's adopted, his names Chuck and he absolutely adores Minho. Thomas and Newt like to tease him about what a good older brother he is. Newt has said before he sometimes wishes he had a sibling, but he likes to be by himself a lot of the time. Minho’s parents love Newt and Thomas, Minho gets annoyed because Chuck loves to try and hang out with them all.

Newt checks his phone for the time and rushes around cleaning his room. He wouldn't usually care this much but now that Minho and Thomas are his boyfriends he feels the need too.

"Bloody hell," He grumbles jumping into the shower quickly. He hums contently as the warm water runs over his skin. Newt sighs putting shampoo through his hair messily. He doesn't want to be in the bathroom when they turn up.

He bites his lip as the soapy water runs clean. The blonde doesn't get to use the conditioner before his wind wanders. 

They had said they'd be working on this group presentation and to study for classes. But Minho had that shimmer in his eye and Thomas had blushed. They were all thinking the same thing, after the last time they slept over nothing has happened. Apart from sneaking kisses around buildings and fleeting touches in class. They all decided they wouldn't tell their friends, not while it was still so new to them. People would get too noisy and then the questions would start. Parents were a definite no, Minho's parents wouldn't be supportive, Thomas' would probably be and Newt has no idea what his would do or think.

Newt licks his lips thinking about what he'd like to happen. It doesn't involve school work, not at all. The only thing he wants to work on is understanding Minho and Thomas' bodies. What they like, what they don't and how to unravel them completely. 

Ever since they got together his dreams have been nothing but a struggle. In the way that facing his boyfriends after having dreams about them fucking him is really hard. He wants to be a good boy for them, there's so many things he wants to try. But she's too shy to ask, he doesn't know if it would be too much. 

He hears a knocking on the door, "Fuck!" He swears jumping out of the shower and looking around for his towel. He picks it up triumphantly before running out of the bathroom, then he has to run back to turn off the shower. He wraps the towel around his waist holding it in place. Newt rushes to the front door, "Coming!" 

He opens the door with a grin, "Tommy!" Thomas blinks at him silently, Newt pulls him inside and closes the door.

"Sorry I was just in the shower," Newt says gripping his towel, he blushes as Thomas' eyes trail down his body. 

"Yeah, I can tell," Thomas says biting his lips nervously. His eyes rake back over his chest and he licks his lips. He looks up to Newt with needy eyes.

"Newt?" Minho calls as he pushes the front door which he forgot to lock. The Asian walks in and shuts the door locking it before turning around. His mouth drops open, he sees Newt with only a towel on and his hair is dripping water down his chest. Then Thomas who's bright red and biting his plump lips, which of course makes him think about how nice those lips looked around Newt's cock. He looks away clearing his throat. "So... Studying?" Minho says smiling to Newt and Thomas suggestively.

Newt looks at the floor blushing, there's no way he's going to be able to control himself with them looking at each other and him like that. He needs a cold shower. Like 2 minutes ago. He looks up to them and scratches his neck, "I'm just gonna- uh- finish washing my hair," 

Minho nods and says quietly, "Do you want some help?" He avoids Newt's eyes anxiously.

Thomas heard him and his eyes seem to be filled with excitement Newt thinks. 

Fuck yes, Newt thinks. He crosses his arms over his chest and nods with a smirk, "Yeah- sure, if you don't mind..." 

Minho looks up to him before he drops his backpack and the other boy drops his. Then he grabs Thomas' hand and pulls him into the bathroom. "God, I missed this," Minho says before pulling Thomas into a heated kiss. He pulls back a moment later as he pulls off his shirt. “I missed your lips, baby,” Minho says kissing him again and smirking at Thomas’ blush.

Newt watches the exchange, he shuts the shower door and is grateful the shower is so big. They'll all fit comfortably.

Thomas runs his hand down Minho’s chest, "Fuck, me too," He says pulling off his own shirt as Minho kicks off his pants hazardously. Newt chuckles at this but shivers when he sees the hard on visible through his tight briefs. The blonde is now even more aware of his hardening cock. “Bloody h-” Minho kissed Newt softly. “I missed you both so much,” Newt concludes.

Thomas licks his lips looking at Minho’s crotch before he shimmies out of his own pants. Then he blushes looking over to Newt who's boner is obvious under his towel. Thomas walks over slowly, he pushes down his boxers shyly, but regains his confidence as he pulls off Newt's towel looking him in the eyes as he does. Newt swallows hard and grins happily. 

Thomas startles as Minho groans loudly, he looks over to find Minho’s dick free and he's running a hand over his face. "Seriously? How are you both so fucking hot? You're going to be the death of me I swear to god!" He says biting his lip as his little outburst.

Newt giggles and moves towards the shower. They both watch as his back and ass muscles move as he pulls open the shower door and turns on the water. He moans as Minho attaches himself to his back, Thomas doing the same. 

Minho moans as Thomas leaves bites on his neck. "Jesus- Tomboy- that mouth of yours is magical-" 

Thomas chuckles against his neck as he licks over a mark. Minho wraps his hand around Newt's length, Newt's head falls back and Minho’s other hand runs up his chest. He pinches his nipple softly, "Bloody hell, Min," Newt whines forgetting about adjusting the water.

"Is the water okay for us?" Minho teases him pinching his ass.

"Hey!" Newt jumps frowning before it breaks into a grin. He walks into the shower and smirks to them, "Getting in or not?"

"Course we are baby," Minho says looking I've to Thomas, "Coming in my pretty boy?" 

Thomas blushes and nods moving to stand the side of the shower, the door shuts behind them. 

Thomas finds himself staring at Minho's erection, he may have a new found love of giving head. He's just curious what kinds of noises he could bring out of Minho. He thinks he'd be noisy and would say things to make Thomas blush.

Minho sees this and lifts Thomas grin up so he can kiss him. Thomas pulls back and whispers, "Min... Um- could I..." He looks away with a blush.

"I don't know want you want unless you tell me baby," He runs his hand down his back. 

Thomas takes a breath and tries again, "I want to suck you off- please,"

Minho’s the one blushing now, "Really?"

Thomas nods, "Really. I really want to."

Newt beside them says quietly without realising, "Fuck that is something I want to watch,"

Minho licks his lips and nods to Thomas, "Okay baby, if your sure you want to," 

"I want you in my mouth." Thomas says dropping down to his knees. Newt lowers the water pressure as it softly hits Thomas back. 

Minho moans in anticipation as he leans against the shower wall. His hands go through Thomas' hair. 

Newt licks his lips watching, "Tommy... Could I try? Um- not now, but after? With you?" He bites his lip watching as Thomas looks up to him under his lashes.

“Y-yeah, that sounds fucking great baby," Thomas blushing before he takes Minho in his hand.

He licks over his head teasingly slow causing Minho to watch him gasping. Minho takes Newt's hand and pulls him so he can whisper in his ear, "Be a good boy and don't touch yourself, I know you want to, but I want to suck you off after this, if you'd like that?" Newt nods quickly. "P-please do," He says looking down as Thomas wraps his lips around Minho's head.

"Fuck- your mouth-" Minho moans as Thomas twirls his tongue and sucks softly on the tip of his dick. He takes more of him in his mouth. Minho’s head falls back and his hand clutches Newt's side. He worries his grip is too tight but when he goes to move in Newt stops him.

The blonde can see Thomas isn't touching himself, he's waiting for when Newt will gives him a blowjob. His hands are both on Minho’s ass as he bobs up and down on his cock, his red lips wrapped tightly around his length. 

"Nnnghh- ah" Minho grips Thomas' hair tighter. He looks down and sees Thomas looking up to him, he hums around his dick the vibrations sending him crazy.

He thinks he may bruise Newt's hip as his fingers hold onto him, "Thom- fuck- Thomas... P-please!" He begs searching for release. He's been wound up all day so he knew he wouldn't last long, he just wants to cum. "Jesus- fuck- mmaahh~" He cries out. "Your mouth is so warm- f-fuck- how are you s-so good at thi- M-my pretty boy-“

Thomas moves one hand to fondle Minho’s balls experimentally, hes rewarded with a sharp inhale of breath. “F-fuck,” He looks over to Newt and moans out, “Please, I want,” He’s stopped by a moaning slipping his lips as Thomas pulls off him slowly, his cheeks hollowing. “Maahh~ mark me, be a good boy for me- gnhhh… I want your marks,” The asian says gripping Thomas’ hand harder causing him to moan around his cock as he swallows him down again.

Newt nods and moves to suck a mark on Minho’s collar bone, he cant help but rut against Minho's side a little in seek of release. “Newt, baby, wait and once were out of here I’ll be handling that in a matter of seconds,” He says between moans and teasingly touches Newt’s dick. The blonde groans against his shoulder and nods.

He licks his shoulder and in turn the water drops settled there. Thomas starts to bob up and down faster as he touches Minho’s ass cheeks. The asian moans, “Mmm- it’s too much, I’m gonna- nggh- soon,” He says as Newt bites his neck hard enough to bruise. Causing Minho to moan out, “Baby,” And buck into Thomas’ mouth accidentally.

“S-sorry,” He tries to apologise but Thomas just hums around his cock looking up to him. The brunette looks up through his lashes and he looks beautiful, the water sliding down his back and his hair wet slightly. Newt licking over marks on his neck hungrily and his hands trailing up Minho’s back and torso.

Newt pulls Minho in for a kiss and Thomas watches them and moans around Minho’s dick. He pulls off Minho with a ‘pop’ before swallowing him back down to the root. Newt licks into his mouth and it becomes too much, he moans into Newt’s open mouth messily. “Fu- nnnghhh~mah-” 

He tries to tug Thomas’ hair in warning. Thomas sucks on his tip and he spurts into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with a loud groan.

Thomas swallows everything happily and licks over Minho’s dick. “Mmah- Pretty boy, too- much,” Minho whines biting his lip and panting.

Newt is whimpering against his neck needily, “P-please,” He says being his face in the crook of his neck.

Thomas smirks and stands up stretching his back. He licks his lips and can feel himself throbbing desperately. “Fuck,” He says shutting his eyes, he moves to bury his face in the other side of Minho’s neck.

The asian runs a hand down each of their backs and reaches over to turn off the water. “Whyd you do that? Now im cold,” Newt says grumpily.

Minho chuckles, “Hmm, the attitude is your cock talking,”

Thomas nods, “Can we get out of here please, I swear to god,” He says pushing open the shower door.

He grabs a towel, Thomas tugs his dick once to relieve some of the pressure he bites his lip moaning softly. Newt watches humming in appreciation, he walks over to Thomas and takes the towel. He dries the brunettes back, shoulders and stomach. Then he moves down to dry his legs, he stares at his dick with want but stands back up. 

“We all need to get to my bed, like right now,” Newt says chucking them all towels and they dry off hurriedly.

Minho laughs at Thomas’ crazy hair, Newt rolls his eyes in amusement and flattens the damp brown hair. He looks back to Minho with a grin and opens the bathroom door, leading them all to the bedroom. 

They walk there quickly, Thomas shutting the door behind them. Newt lays down onto the bed spreading out his arms with a happy sigh before whining. He covers his eyes groaning, “I cant handle this for much longer,” He says talking about his leaking boner.

Minho nods and turns to Thomas, “Um… I think we could make this work,” He says gesturing to the bed, Newt leans on his elbows facing them with a ‘wtf’ look. “Yeah, maybe if you get your fine asses over here!”

Minho chuckles moving over to the bed, “What I mean is, I could lay this way,” He gestures across the bottom of the bed sideways, “And pretty boy at the top of the bed,”

Thomas looks at him blushing, “Okay, lets try,”

Newt groans, “Yeah, can we? Please,” Thomas laughs and nods moving over to the top of the bed.

“Newt, move to that side of the bed,” The blonde nods and shuffles over a bit, laying on his back.

Minho moves onto the bed and lays on his stomach horizontally on the bed so that he’s positioned in front of Newt’s boner. Newt looks to a blushing Thomas and grins cheekily. “Tommy, put your legs over my shoulders, yeah?”

Thomas nods and hops onto the bed. “Um, alright,” He murmurs, he looks at Newt warily, “Ugh, I don't think thats going to work…”

Newt blushes and nods, “If you put your legs each side of my chest,” Thomas nods and balances his hands on Newt’s chest. He moves his left leg over so that he has a leg on each side of Newt’s chest. He knees and looks down to Newt as he runs his hands down his make causing him to shiver.

“Now, Tommy, lay down on me a little,” He smirks at Thomas’ blush, “Then I want you in my mouth,”

Thomas swallows loudly and moves his body lower. His right arm moves above Newt’s head to balance himself on the side. As his other lays flat against the bed also for balance. 

“I have the best view right now pretty boy,” Minho says causing Thomas to blush and turn his head around to look at the Asian.

Thomas looks down to Newt as Minho starts to trail kisses over Newt’s thighs. “Are you sure?” Thomas asks Newt licking his lips. The blonde nods and looks up to his fluttering his eyelashes, “Please, Tommy,”

Thomas nods and moves forward to put a pillow under the back of Newt’s head. Then he positions his cock in front of Newt’s mouth. He holds the base of his cock as Newt’s hands move to his waist. As Thomas slides his cock into Newt’s wet mouth, Newt moans around it as Minho sucks on the tip of his dick.

Minho tests out different things, bring all kinds of noises out of the blonde. He kitten licks over the length of his dick as one hand trails over his abdomen slowly. 

Thomas groans, “Fuck- Newt,” As Newt pushes Thomas’ ass forward to take more of him in his mouth. He licks around him tasting something that is so extremely Tommy. Musky, salty and thick. Indescribably really, but a taste he wont be able to forget.

Minho swallowed more of Newt humming around him happily, his own cock hardening against the bedspread. He sucks and moves his mouth up and down around him. His hand cups his balls touching them teasingly. “Mmm- nggh,” Newt moans around Thomas’ cock and encourages Thomas to fuck into his mouth. 

Eventually Thomas does at a slow pace not sure of whats too much for Newt and he bites his lip whimpering. “Aghh- baby, so good,” He rambles, Tommy’s never had a good filter, Newt is happy about this and so is Minho.

The blonde runs his hand up and down Thomas’ back as one of his hand moves to grip Newt’s hair. He pushes his cock into the heat surrounding his cock, he watches the blonde groan and moan around him and it drives him crazy.

Newt watches Thomas dreamily as his own world is being rocked by Minho’s mouth. Minho starts to bob up and down faster as his other hand moves to stroke his own cock.

All that can he heard in the room is suckling noises, panting and moaning. It’s the hottest thing they've ever heard. “Oh- god, Newt… fuck- baby,” Thomas moans as he bucks into Newt’s mouth faster. 

Newt sucks around his length stronger and licks over his length humming contently. Minho sucks on Newt’s cock hollowing his cheeks as he pulls up and goes back down. “Mmmm,” Newt moans around Thomas’ cock, he squeezes Tommy’s ass and holds onto his back with his fingertips.

The brunette grips Newt’s hair tighter as he feels his orgasm coming, “Newt- baby- I’m close…” He groans bucking into Newt’s mouth deeper. His ass and hips spasm as pleasure spreads through his body as his orgasm hits him suddenly. He pushes into Newt’s mouth moaning, “Baby,” Over and over again.

Minho jerks himself off faster and bobs up and down on Newt’s cock faster too. “F-fuck Newt, shuck,” Thomas pants as he feels cums into Newt’s mouth. He pulls out gasp softly as he watches Newt swallow and lick his lips happily. 

Thomas moves down Newt’s body slowly to kiss his neck and play with his nipples as he gets close to his orgasm. “Fuck- that was so good, baby,” Thomas whispers as he sucks a mark into the crook of Newt’s neck.

Minho watches them and stares at Thomas’ freckle spotted ass, he totally has the urge to kiss it.

Minho groans around Newt’s cock as he tightens his hand on himself and bucks against the bedding. Thomas pinches Newt’s nipple as he bites down on his shoulder. This sends Newt over the edge and he tries to warn Minho, but luckily the asian senses this by his body movements. 

Newt bucks up into his mouth as Minho sucks him down to the root. He cums with a cry, “Aggh- bloody hell,” As he spurts into Minho’s mouth, he coughs a little and pulls off getting cum shot on his cheek.

He doesn't seem to care though because he cums into his hand a minute later, “F-fuck,” Newt looks down and covers his mouth, “Shit- fuck- I’m sorry Min,” He says grabbing a few tissues from inside his bedside draw to wipe off his face. Thomas chuckles, “Looks good on you,” He smirks.

Newt wipes off his face, “Thanks baby,” Minho grumbles licking cum from around his mouth.

The blonde blushes and looks at his sheets, “You know every time you two come over I end up having to wash all my bedding, its annoying,”

Minho laughs, “Thats not all that happens when we come over,” Thomas laughs shaking his head, “Your terrible,” The asian shrugs.

Thomas moves to lay on his stomach, Minho smirks and moves between his legs. Thomas looks behind him, “What do you want?” He teases.

Minho shrugs and runs his hand down Thomas’ back, “I was just thinking you have a cute ass, is all,” He shrugs. Thomas blushes, “Oh really?” He shakes his butt jokingly.

Newt grins at them, “He definitely isn't lying to ya Tommy,”

Minho leans down and Thomas blushes even more. He kisses his ass softly and looks up to Thomas with a soft smile, then he bites his pale skin softly. Thomas moans softly and bites his bottom lip. Minho licks over the mark.

Newt smiles and stands up, “So I'm thinking, food and video games?”

Minho and Thomas both nod. “Sounds good to me baby,”

Newt blushes and attempts to frown, “Your going to do that just to tease aren't you?”

“You bet,” Minho says smirking. “I like seeing you both all blushing and flustered, its very alluring but cute at the same time,” He sees and Thomas laughs because he actually see Minho considering how they do it.

Newt shakes his head and starts to get dressed, Thomas pouts to him jokingly and Newt softly hits his shoulder. “I agree with pretty boy,” Minho says pouting playfully too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
